Who's In Control
by XxTheStorytellerxX
Summary: Usui is Misaki's new butler. Despite his good butler reputation; why does it feel that Usui is always the one in control!
1. New Butler

XxTheStorytellerxX – Hi all Maid-sama fans! I hope you enjoy my fanfiction about Usui x Misaki…..Do I have to do the disclaimers thingie?

Misaki & Usui – Yes!

XxTheStorytellerxX – …..ok, ok!…..I do not own Maid-sama or any of the characters involved (but I can dream!). I'll shut up now so…..enjoy !

_**, Who's in Control?**_

_Summary – Usui is Misaki's new butler. Despite his good butler reputation; why does it feel as if Usui is the one in control?_

'Do I not even get to choose my own butler?' Misaki demanded and before anyone could even open their mouths to reply, she stood up, slamming her fist down on the table which vibrated at the impact. Her father shuddered. 'Why do I need one anyway? Am I incapable of looking after myself?' She demanded once again, eyes trained on her father. Misaki was always so scary when she angry, it was what her family called her 'Demon mode'.

'Uhh….well…I….' Her father mumbled looking down at his knees, then hearing the sound of the door slam flinched again slightly. He sighed, running his fingers through his neat, nearly grey hair.

'The new butler has arrived, sir.' a servant spoke from behind him.

'Thank you for informing me, Kyo-kun. Please bring him to me'

* * *

Maybe I shouldn't of slammed that door so I hard, she thought remembering with a guilty conscience the last time she had done that as she walked down the many hallways leading to her room. She had calmed down since her little rage back in her father's study although a dark aura still surrounded her, all the servants were sure to keep a careful distance away from her. I shouldn't have snapped at him like that, he was only trying to keep me safe, she continued. I bet if I was a boy he wouldn't have been so over protective, her thoughts once again laced with bitterness. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean he has to treat me like a poor little helpless child! She stopped and reached her a hand forward to touch the polished wooden door knob.

'Allow me' a voice came from behind her, their arm reaching round her to push the door open.

'I don't need your help to open a bloody door!' She demanded whirling round to see this new arrival. Her mouth dropped open as she came face to face with a smirking Takumi Usui.

'Hello Prez'

'Wha-What are you doing here Usui?' Misaki asked although she had a bad feeling she already knew what his reply would be.

'You don't know?' Usui smirked, deliberately prolonging the tension, 'I'm your new butler'

* * *

Kyo pushed the door open to the master's study, bowing his head slightly even though Ayuzawa-san had told him countless times that he disliked being bowed to or called master. They were friends after all, Kyo recalled him saying.

He's gone to meet the young mistress, sir.' Kyo informed.

'What?' Ayuzawa-san whirled round from his position looking out the window.

'I tried to make him change his mind, knowing the current…..condition the young mistress is in. But he was determined to meet her.'

'Oh shit' he cursed, 'I hope she doesn't decide to slaughter him at first sight.'

'I can go and stop him if that is what you want master' Kyo offered obediently. Ayuzawa paused to consider the idea but shook his head.

'No, no. We need to let the boy have a taste on what he's signed up for.'

* * *

**A/N - My first Maid-Sama fanfic! I'm sorry that its so short, hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer! Please comment and review! :)**


	2. Perverted Usui'

_Who's In Control – Chapter 2_

Great, it just kept getting better and better. Here Misaki was, standing face to face with her new butler or in other words the hottest heartbreaker in Seika High School. She cursed her father for being so stupid as to hire a guy from her own school. Didn't he know that once the word was out, gossip would spread like fire and then her reputation of being the 'demon' president of the school would be ruined? She could imagine what they would say, that their president couldn't even look after herself and had to have someone to do that for her. But President Misaki was definitely not going to be defeated by someone like this.

Asking her father to fire Usui on the spot would result in a definite no so that plan was a no-no but maybe she could make him….. She smiled triumphantly as she recollected her composure and focused on her new butler in front of her.

'Now Usui I want you to….

* * *

Ha! Misaki thought triumphantly, that should keep him busy for a couple of hours. Wiping her hands together, she grabbed a large stack of paperwork that was lying on the desk before settling down in an armchair. Now, she thought shifting through the papers, where's that new detention information sheet gone…..? When she finally found it and started to read, she soon became caught up with her own thoughts, the words before her merely becoming a blur. And yes, those thoughts did just happen to be about Usui and as much as Misaki would have liked to just get on with her work and forget about him, she soon discovered that she couldn't. Why did he apply to be her butler in the first place? She so desperately wanted to ask him why, but she knew the pervert's reply would be something along the lines of;

'_I think it was just fate that brought us together' _

or

'_I just wanted to be with you'. _

The type of answer that made most girls weak at the knees and tricked by his charming manners that hid his true perverted self. But Ayuzawa Misaki would not be fooled again!

Feeling the presence of another behind her, she whirled around, senses all on red alert.

'Oh it's just you Usui' She said distractedly.

'Wawa…..wait!' She almost shouted at him, 'How di-did you….finish so fast?'

He only smirked at her in reply.

'Is it that you have given up already Usui Takumi?' She said pointing at him challengingly. Who thought that defeating Usui Takumi would be so easy, she thought. 'If so Usui I will have to call my father and you will be fi…..'

'Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself Ayuzawa? Did you think I would walk away just after…that?' He chuckled softly and Ayuzawa shuddered as the space between them lessoned. 'If so you are really underestimating me, prez' He blew gently in her ear, breaking Misaki from her trance.

'Stay away from me pervert!' The sound of her hand meeting his cheek resounded through the room. She jumped back, grabbing the nearest pile of paperwork, 'I'm armed!'

'Look' Usui said all too smug for Misaki's liking, 'If you still don't believe me go see for yourself!'

* * *

Misaki stared in wonder around her at her spotlessly spotless surroundings! She swore she could see every surface sparkling.

'Holy…!' A hand clamped around her mouth quickly.

'Sshh, you are a lady are you not?'

'But….I…..urgh! Theres no use talking to a pervert like you' She huffed, returning her gaze back to the room.

'So I'm a pervert am I?' He asked, 'Well let me show my ladyship how a real pervert would act!'

Once again the sound of a slap sounded.

'Can you resist being so perverted for just one minute please? Anyway, you know I can easily fire you for doing something like this.'

'But you can't can you' He almost taunted, Misaki's blood started to boil. She hated people picking out the flaws in her plans and Usui knew it. 'Your father told me that only if you have a true reason to send me away then he will but that's only if you have proper proof.'

'Ok, ok!' Misaki replied reluctantly watching her confidence crumble before her, 'Just as long as at school you don't tell ANYONE about you being my butler and just act like we did before, ok?'

'Ok Misaki, I'll keep our little secret!'

* * *

**A/N - Finally I managed to get this chapter out (my computers been acting really weird lately..)! I managed to make it slightly longer than the last one :D (not that much difference though...) Thanx to all the people who have faved or commented on this story, I'm really happy that you like it so far! Oh and Happy Belated Valentines everyone 3 !**


	3. Not a Morning Person

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Who's In Control - _Not a Morning Person _**_(Chapter 3)_

'Misaki…Misaki….' Her mind still cloudy from sleep, the voice drifted in and out of her conscience. After a while the voice started to #!*% her off so she reached over to grab a pillow and pulling it over her head trying in vain to block out the drone. Unfortunately the voice seemed to continue, getting louder and louder. Misaki, who like many other people, was not a morning person and because of that was now even more #!*% off. Didn't this person get that she wanted to have a little peace and quiet? Her eyes opened slightly, her hand reaching out to grab a thing which dangled in her range of grasp. Tugging on it she felt a satisfying thump and the droning cut short.

Usui chuckled; he was now conveniently hovering over Misaki's half asleep body, her hand still gripping tightly to his tie. He was sure Misaki would think slightly differently of this position however.

'Wow, she is a deep sleeper' he murmured as he looked at her once again sleeping face. He was taken aback with what he saw. The usual angry, demonic face of the Prez of Seika was gone and here was such a defenceless, cute expression that he never expected someone like her to have. Without realising it he had started to lean closer to her mesmerising sleeping face till the tips of their noses touched. Misaki, at the contact, leapt up, pushing Usui to the floor. Immediately she went into a fighting stance and Usui quickly rolled out the way to avoid a kick that he had no doubt would give him more than just a headache!

'What are you doing in my room?' She demanded, panting heavily, her eyes blazing. 'I swear I locked the door….'

'Well this is a butler's duty, isn't it?' He teased, brushing dust from his uniform as he stood up.

'But what were you doing on my bed?'

'You were having difficulties waking up so I had to take desperate measures. By the way I'm loving the PJs' He smirked, staring pointedly at what she was wearing, knowing immediately what the outcome would be.

As Usui predicted Misaki turned a bright tomato red and covered her body with the bed sheets preventing Usui being able to see her skimily clad body. Usui at once wished he hadn't said anything. His eyes returned to her bashful face.

_Ba-thump_

_Ba-thump_

Usui put his hand over his face to hide a slight blush spreading over his cheeks. Even he was surprised at his reaction, sure he had been with plenty of girls in the past but this felt… different….Usui wasn't quite sure whether he liked it or not.

'Go away!' He heard her shout

'Are you sure you don't need me to help you change?' He quickly regained his composure, switching back to his Pervy Usui mode.

'NO BAKA!' Misaki kicked Usui out of the door, slamming it firmly behind him. The hinges groaned in protest.

Why did her butler have to be him, Misaki thought? Out of all the men her father could have chosen, why did it have to him? Hadn't he been listening to her long rants about how he was always causing trouble for her? Misaki sighed as she turned round to see her school uniform, that Usui had neatly folded on the bed like it was every day. But something was different. There were two more things added to that pile. Misaki quickly moved towards the chest of drawers of which one of them was lying slightly open. Usui had dared to go where no other butler or in fact anyone had dared to go…in Misaki's underwear drawer.

'USUI!'

* * *

A/N - Hope you enjoyed! I am so sorry for the delay! My computer went a little messed up and hasn't let me submit it till now! I promise the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully by next week as I have nearly completed it :D

By the way the word 'Baka' is japanese for idiot.


End file.
